


Ain't

by planariang



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang menemani Alex di sore berdebu itu adalah sapu tangan Nic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't

**Author's Note:**

> **gangsta. belong to kohske-sensei**

Yang menemani Alex di sore berdebu itu adalah sapu tangan Nic. Putihnya sedikit kumal. Kainnya lecek karena begitu sering wanita itu remas tatkala bayangan tentang Barry dan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah menghampiri pikirannya. Membuat seluruh badan disambangi tremor berlebih dan dingin yang menusuk ulu hati.

Alex terpejam. Membayangkan tangan Nic balas menggengam tangannya erat. Bukan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur dingin dengan jarum infus ditancapkan tepat di pembuluh nadi.


End file.
